Articulated vehicles, such as articulated dump trucks (ADT's), are known in the art. For example, ADT's typically include a cab portion having a first frame supporting an operator cab, and a trailer portion having a second frame supporting a bin. The bin may be configured to contain a load and is typically coupled to an actuator for angular movement relative to the second frame. The first frame and the second frame may be operably coupled through an articulation joint. A front wheel assembly coupled to the first frame may provide rolling support to the cab portion, and a rear wheel assembly coupled to the second frame may provide rolling support to the trailer portion.
Articulated vehicles may include one or more retarders configured to assist with slowing down the vehicle during a descent. These retarders may serve to reduce wearing and overheating of the vehicle brakes, for example. Some retarders may include a manual adjustment to allow an operator to adjust the strength of the retarder based on the operating conditions of the vehicle.
According to an embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided including a chassis, a front wheel assembly configured to support the chassis, and a rear wheel assembly configured to support the chassis. A drive train includes an engine, a transmission coupled to the engine, and a drive shaft coupled to the front and rear wheel assemblies. The transmission is configured to shift between a first gear and a second gear. A retarder is configured to apply a braking force to the drive train. A controller in communication with the retarder and the transmission is configured to automatically adjust a gain of the retarder during a shift of the transmission between the first gear and the second gear.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided including a chassis, a front wheel assembly configured to support the chassis, and a rear wheel assembly configured to support the chassis. A drive train includes an engine, a transmission coupled to the engine, and a drive shaft. The transmission is configured to shift between a plurality of gears. A retarder is configured to apply a braking force to the drive train. A sensor is configured to detect a load condition of the vehicle. A controller in communication with the retarder and the transmission is configured to detect a shift condition of the transmission. The controller is further configured to adjust a strength of the retarder upon detection of the shift condition of the transmission and based on the detected load condition of the vehicle.
According to yet another embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided including a chassis and a drive train. The drive train includes an engine, a transmission coupled to the engine, and a drive shaft. The transmission is configured to shift between a plurality of gears. A retarder is coupled to the drive train and is configured to apply a braking force to the drive train. The vehicle includes a modulation means for shifting the transmission between the plurality of gears. The vehicle further includes a detection means for detecting a shifting condition of the transmission. The vehicle further includes an adjustment means for adjusting a strength of the retarder upon detection of the shifting condition with the detection means. In one embodiment, the retarder is configured to apply the braking force to at least one of the engine, the transmission, and the drive shaft.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate exemplary embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.